


Chemistry Like Apple and Cinnamon

by ebimata



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebimata/pseuds/ebimata
Summary: 大学生晴艾有王女提及





	Chemistry Like Apple and Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> 大学生晴艾  
有王女提及

01

邻近午夜时，时缟晴人从图书馆走出来，裹紧大衣一头扎进北部城市冬季的冷风中，踩着校门关闭的点踏出了学校。住的公寓离得不远，不到一站公交车的距离，是他父亲在学校做研究的时候买下的，时缟晴人升上大学二年级的时候父亲出了国去做五年左右的访问学者，之后的使用权便归了晴人。

房间虽然不算大，一个人住还是空了些。时缟晴人听了犬冢久间的建议，盘算着在新学期开始之前把空着的那件卧室租出去，虽然父亲每月寄来的生活费足足够用，但房间空着也是空着，有个室友不是坏事。条件还算不错，交通方便，房租在同片区应该算低。告示发出去没过多久便得到条回复，对方是转学到咲森的学生，多尔西亚人。岁数和时缟晴人差不多，但比他高一级，准备进修生物，实验室恰好是他帮忙的那个。时缟晴人虽然是法学部的学生，却由于父亲的原因和学校生科实验室的研究员熟识，进了咲森以后便趁着有空常去打打下手。见面之前第一次通话，对方说一口流利的吉奥尔语，隔着听筒他听着那人声音低沉，语气不强硬也不算太和善，有点拒人千里之外的意味。

他回到公寓楼下的时候正看见有人从计程车上下来，手里拖着个不大的箱子，身形单薄，一头银发，发梢有些长，没进随意围在颈上的围巾里。时缟晴人开门的空当莫名觉得这人有些眼熟，细看了两眼才恍然到是自己的租客，名字叫艾尔艾尔弗，想起联系的日期恰好也是今天，忙伸手打了个招呼。艾尔艾尔弗抬眼打量着时缟晴人，好像租房的不是自己而是他，直到晴人已经觉得被盯得快红了脸的时候才沉默地点了点头。

路灯表面由于常年疏于打扫蒙起一层层灰，明亮的橙黄透过玻璃灯罩辐射出来颜色黯淡，光线柔和，映照周围飘着越来越密集的雪花。时缟晴人眨了眨眼，灯光太暗，看不清艾尔艾尔弗雪青色的眼睛。

回到屋里，他帮着艾尔艾尔弗收拾了下房间，将钥匙交给他以后七七八八交代了些事情，时缟晴人本来是个挺与世无争的人，待人也很宽松，所谓注意事项其实没多少内容，无非是什么电器放在什么位置空调怎么开无线网络密码是多少云云。忙完这些事情他给艾尔艾尔弗倒了一杯热水，递到对方手中的时候不小心触碰到冰凉的指尖。

艾尔艾尔弗道了谢，转身回了房。时缟晴人愣了一会儿，觉得他比电邮资料上那张证件照看起来还要疏远些，直到自己从脑海里抹掉这句话后才走去了自己的卧室。

这一夜不太好过。他睡到半夜突然醒了过来，迷迷糊糊想怎么这么冷难道暖气出了什么问题，缩在被窝里挣扎了一会儿，意识到自己隔壁住了个新房客会不会受冻或者因此不满意退租才慌忙爬起来检查。裹着一条毯子哆嗦着路过艾尔艾尔弗的房间，光从虚掩的房门缝隙透出来，时缟晴人朝里望了望，艾尔艾尔弗没睡，背对着他坐在书桌前，计算机的荧光有些晃眼。单人床上是空的，几大本硬皮参考书堆满了桌子，各种资料摆得整齐。他穿得不多，一件T恤一件开襟毛线衫。时缟晴人想了想，回自己的房间取了条厚实的羊毛毯，接着去敲了艾尔艾尔弗的房门。

抱歉，暖气坏了，觉得冷的话披上这个吧。他挠挠鬓角，把羊毛毯子放在床边，一脸歉意对艾尔艾尔弗笑，没捕捉到对方脸上一闪而过的表情。

艾尔艾尔弗说谢谢，目光又落回计算机屏幕。时缟晴人退出房间，帮他关上门的时候小声地道了句晚安。

02

没过几天时缟晴人遇见了来实验室报到的艾尔艾尔弗。他正站在水池前用试管刷慢慢处理着一打试管，艾尔艾尔弗挑了挑眉似乎有些惊讶却没问为什么，时缟晴人回报以一笑。导师简单介绍了一下，接着离开了实验室赶去城东一座大学参加会议，走得匆忙，剩下两人的相处安静到听得见远去的脚步声。

之后，两周时间过去，他和艾尔艾尔弗没多说过话。只记得一句，刚搬来的时候艾尔艾尔弗问他咲森医院怎么去，往后便没了多余的交谈。时缟晴人在心里认真数了下艾尔艾尔弗搬来以后他们聊天的次数，稀少到他快想不起来，顺着逻辑下去大脑不听使唤兀自分析起了原因。自己的作息还算正常，艾尔艾尔弗不；研究生整天整天泡在实验室里，时缟晴人只在平常没课的时候去帮忙；艾尔艾尔弗回公寓也很晚，常在时缟晴人洗漱完毕准备睡下的时候才回来。

他站得挺远，抬起头刚好可以从层林的架子之间瞥见艾尔艾尔弗，看得见他微微向左偏过的头，漂亮干脆的侧脸轮廓和白炽灯下反光的银发。时缟晴人对着手里的试管无意识地皱了皱眉，水冲在试管外壁激起一层白色泡沫，一颗一颗水珠滚在手上。橡胶刷子从手里滑了出去，才被响声惊动地回过神来，他蹲下去捡，抬头撞见艾尔艾尔弗的目光，有些尴尬，赶紧站了起来转过身去，不再分神去想那一个眼神里给出的是天真笨拙的评价或是别的什么形容词。

同住是个互相习惯的过程，时间一长，效果显著。时缟晴人常给晚归的艾尔艾尔弗留些吃的在冰箱里，一开始艾尔艾尔弗没动过，时缟晴人以为是不合口味，在学校里跟着他去餐厅的时候特别留意他爱点什么，自己换着法子做了几次，每次都留张便签压在盘子下。艾尔艾尔弗心想这人是闲的么，大概是于心不忍于是尝了尝味道，默默加上条还不错的评价。一旁的纸条上写着挑食太多对身体不好，字里行间透出点执笔人的性格特色，他没有为之命名，只是为这个行为打上了“多余”的标签，带着一点点的心虚。而时缟晴人也逐渐觉得，夜里躺在床上，非要听见那一声钥匙转动锁孔的细微声响之后才睡得安稳。

开春化雪的时候比冬季更冷，时缟晴人打好午餐，想着在餐厅里找个能晒到太阳的位置，目光扫过窗边一排没发现空座，巧的是看到了流木野咲。他上去打了个招呼，得到许可后在她对面坐了下来。流木野咲说好久不见，最近一人来吃饭了？他点点头，说艾尔艾尔弗最近跟了个有点大的项目，挺忙。流木野咲问他同居了那么久还是对你冷着一张脸吗，每个字都有点玩笑的恶意，时缟晴人不好意思的笑笑，说房东和租客而已，又不是那种同居关系。心想艾尔艾尔弗好像对谁都是一样，说话不带感情声线平稳冷漠，时缟晴人觉得大概他就是那样的人吧。走的时候他去给艾尔艾尔弗带了三明治，流木野咲冲他感叹了句真是好男人啊，他还是笑，却没敢在心里问问自己是个什么想法。

傍晚的时候艾尔艾尔弗给他打了个电话，说这周大概都住在实验室不回去了，那会儿时缟晴人正在超市买晚餐的材料，回了句没问题，然后把手里双份的蔬菜放了一半回去。挂了电话，他又想起什么，拿着手机编了条简讯给艾尔艾尔弗，睡实验室注意保暖小心别感冒。过了很久收到回复，艾尔艾尔弗说，嗯。

03

学校春季的项目来了几个新交换生，多尔西亚人，流木野咲在学生会挂名的那一官半职总算派了用场，忙着接待，日子久了打得火热。那几个人似乎和艾尔艾尔弗是旧识，刚来学校时也到他们实验室打过招呼，专业不同，互相忙起来交往不算多。流木野咲和他们混熟了，知道的比时缟晴人还多。中午一起吃饭，跟他透露点情报，他知道她八卦心强些，不过是个可靠的朋友。艾尔艾尔弗从不提及自己，除了流木野咲偶尔说起的几句，于是时缟晴人几乎无从知道他的过往。可是他想了解艾尔艾尔弗。

过了一段时间艾尔艾尔弗忙完了手头的工作，不用每天将大把时光消磨在实验室里，便回了公寓吃晚饭。有时候时缟晴人赶论文在图书馆呆到很晚，他会自己准备晚餐，顺便按着晴人之前的样子留下一些，除了不写纸条。交谈甚少。

某天晚上，艾尔艾尔弗接了个电话，然后扔了饭碗头也没回地跑出门去。时缟晴人一头雾水，突然想起来流木野咲跟他讲过，从多尔西亚几个认识艾尔艾尔弗的交换生那里听来的，艾尔艾尔弗有个熟人也在这儿，在咲森医院。他心里一惊，想着该不是出了什么事，放着筷子抓着艾尔艾尔弗落下的外套也跟着跑了出去。

去医院的计程车上他给流木野咲挂了个电话，问了问详细情况。艾尔艾尔弗以前是个孤儿，莉泽露蒂是养父母家的孩子。养父母待他一般，不冷不热，但莉泽露蒂对他很好。艾尔艾尔弗是个内心封闭的人，莉泽露蒂算是唯一一个能走进去的，所以，如果说他对她抱着什么特殊情感，那也是情理之中。但是莉泽露蒂身体不好，似乎是有什么先天性疾病，转到吉奥尔治疗，艾尔艾尔弗为了照顾她跟着转了学。流木野咲说她跟着阿德莱伊他们，正往医院赶，有什么见面再说。

时缟晴人找到人的时候急救室的灯还亮着，艾尔艾尔弗伫在外面，红光映了半边脸。他没说话，伸出手，艾尔艾尔弗一言不发地接过他递来的外套。

莉泽露蒂被从手术室里推出来以后直接转去了加护病房。ICU外面站着收到消息赶来的流木野咲和多尔西亚交换生，哈诺因稍微松了口气，阿德莱伊和伊克斯艾因隔着两层玻璃神色深重地望着里面沉沉睡着的女孩子。艾尔艾尔弗坐在后面，抱着胳膊，眉毛拧在了一起。流木野咲拍拍他的肩，说你去看看艾尔艾尔弗。时缟晴人点了头，心里有点闷，却不知道怎么说。脑内拟了好几种对话，却都不适合，他放弃思考，直接朝艾尔艾尔弗走了过去。

阿德莱伊他们在上半夜开始的时候回了学校。剩下艾尔艾尔弗和时缟晴人，艾尔艾尔弗一句话也没说，目光锁在病房里，要坐成一块雕塑。时缟晴人在他身边的空位睡着又醒来，下半夜的时候艾尔艾尔弗对他说你回去睡吧，没看他的脸。他顿了一下然后说好，你别着凉。

有点事与愿违的是，几天之后艾尔艾尔弗回来时发了高烧。次日他扶着自己昏昏沉沉的脑袋准备去医院，时缟晴人堵在了门口，说你这样怎么去医院，想交叉感染还是干什么，要照顾她我替你照顾，一串问题连珠带炮却个个有理，艾尔艾尔弗皱了眉，还没来得及回应，一阵头晕翻上来，趔趄几步往前摔了去，最后被他扶着躺回了床。

时缟晴人去医院的时候，莉泽露蒂已经转回了普通病房，躺在病榻上向他问好。他不好意思的笑了笑，介绍自己是艾尔艾尔弗的室友，艾尔艾尔弗重感冒没法来看望她就由自己代劳了。莉泽露蒂说我知道你喔，艾尔艾尔弗和我提过的。时缟晴人有些惊讶，女孩子偏了偏头，笑着说你是个好人，他虽然不说，可我知道。

那两周时缟晴人没少忙。学校下了课，赶回家准备好给艾尔艾尔弗的晚饭和带给莉泽露蒂的病号饭，来来回回在学校医院公寓之间穿梭，一天时间排得满当。时间久了发觉莉泽露蒂和他性子其实差不多，相处气氛比他和艾尔艾尔弗之间要好。时缟晴人跑来跑去没说累，他想这边莉泽露蒂开心些，艾尔艾尔弗也不用担心太多。

莉泽露蒂内里是个坚强的人，疗程其实挺痛苦，她从来不说什么，咬咬牙就熬过去。她很少谈及生死，并不是因为避讳。莉泽露蒂和时缟晴人说，我知道自己有一天会死掉，所有人有一天都会死掉，所以我不觉得不公平。我担心米夏埃尔。如果我死了，他会觉得对不起我。

她的话突然停了下来，捂着嘴猛烈地咳嗽，时缟晴人忙轻拍她的后背，倒了杯热水递过去。莉泽露蒂谢过他，然后说，米夏需要人来照顾，我的时间不多了。

04

之后艾尔艾尔弗的烧退了，自己继续了去医院探病的工作。时缟晴人没停下，同着艾尔艾尔弗一道。莉泽露蒂说她很开心，却一天天虚弱下去，艾尔艾尔弗坐在病床一角，握着她的手，表情有点别扭，他想冲她笑。

时缟晴人某天听到了流木野咲和阿德莱伊交往的消息，犬冢久间和指南翔子神秘兮兮地跟他讲，证据一二三线索四五六所导出的结论ABC，被他当成了茶余饭后的八卦，也没想去和当事人求证。没过多久结束了本科的学业，研究生之前有挺长一段假期，时缟晴人没什么打算，于是把一个多月的青春白送给了生科实验室。那段时间几乎每天都和艾尔艾尔弗在一起，去学校，去医院，回家。他偶尔不做饭，艾尔艾尔弗做，味道甚至比他做的好些。他喜欢看着，看艾尔艾尔弗打开火炉烧上水，动作熟练地在案板上码好蔬菜，菜刀接触案板的节奏平稳，食物断面光滑。他问他想吃点什么，他锁着眉头想了想，说想吃牛肉，艾尔艾尔弗点点头，一刻钟过去端出一盘芹菜炒牛肉，时缟晴人哭笑不得。还有去超市买味噌，遇上活动，他去试了把手气，意外中了两张电影券。日子不紧不慢地滑过去，一道道鲜明的轨迹。

开学之后逐渐忙了起来，时缟晴人很少再去生科实验室，好在上课的地方和实验室离得不远，他偶尔可以过去偷个懒。

有一次时缟晴人在学校里撞见流木野，他记得她已经很久没来过学校。她十分有兴致得问时缟晴人有空吗，去喝点什么，他点点头。等咖啡的空当，时缟晴人说他以为她会留下来读研究生的课程，流木野咲偏头看了他一眼，笑了起来，是那种不可置信地大笑，很畅快，有她自己的执著和洒脱在里面。她看着有点懵的时缟晴人，说你早就知道了，他愣了愣，然后跟着笑了出来，问她什么时候走。

明年一月，她晃了晃手里的邮件，多尔西亚娜大学，我和他们回去的时候一起。

他眼神暗了暗，迅速地又亮了起来。然后说那一路顺风，有空的话，回来看看。

回去之后，流木野咲的声音在他脑子里转了挺久。她圈子很广，却都交往不深，他有幸算知根知底的一个。时缟晴人觉得流木野咲很倔，决定好的事情，说什么都不变，比如她爱得坦荡，光明磊落，勇气十足，和自己不一样。流木野咲说过，他像棵树，而他甚至不明白自己对艾尔艾尔弗的感情在何时冒出苗头，昼夜兼行地生长，到后来发觉的时候已经是一副枝干完整，树叶繁茂的样子，唯独发不出声响，暗地里的窸窣都化在尘土之下。艾尔艾尔弗也许不知道，也许知道，不过置之不理，这个节点，时缟晴人希望他在这件事上只是迟钝过了头。

莉泽露蒂的葬礼在夏季结束之前，按她的要求没回到多尔西亚。悼词是伊克斯艾因念的，艾尔艾尔弗整个过程没说过一句话。时缟晴人站在碑石前面，莫名红了眼眶，心里掐着疼。手上的白玫瑰落下来，落在方盒上面，那个小小的坑里，带进去几粒土。回了公寓，艾尔艾尔弗空着双手站在阳台上，眼神里混进去太多情绪。时缟晴人看不透，只想起来莉泽露蒂对他说，米夏埃尔需要人来照顾，心里突然有了点冲动，没忍住，回过神的时候发觉艾尔艾尔弗的手被自己攥着，温度冰凉，动作僵硬。握过去的那只手力道不大，艾尔艾尔弗可以甩开，他不能轻易放下。时缟晴人有点心慌，手心发烫。被握住的人没有回应也没有拒绝，他只好把这当成默许。外面逐渐起了风，树叶跟着飘进了屋里。八月末尾的时候，夏天空旷得只剩蝉鸣。乌云沉沉地压下来，接踵而至的暴雨下了整整一周。

05

冬假之前，他照例去了实验室。那天工作不多，艾尔艾尔弗收拾了东西和他一道回去。站在马路口的时候天色暗了下来，又有些飘雪。红灯扑闪几下灭了，绿灯亮起来，人群向前挪了挪。艾尔艾尔弗没有动，毫无预兆地回过头来，目光扫在他身上，过了会儿才说，时缟晴人，和我去走走。

他没等到时缟晴人说好，走下交通岛融进川流的人群里，时缟晴人知道自己没有选择，快步跟了上去。一路上，艾尔艾尔弗走在他前面，不远的地方，灯光在后面。影子重叠在一起，落在扫开了积雪的路上，像一个拥抱。路过很多地方，光影流转，他始终没跟上去，迟缓地跟着后面，看着艾尔艾尔弗的背影融不进周围的景色。走过的路很长，他想着这一载的春夏秋冬，心里有点暗涌。他没再走上去和艾尔艾尔弗搭过话，回到公寓，例行公事道过晚安，然后各自回了房间。

半夜的时候，他又醒了过来。之前睡着的时候做了个梦，一点也不清晰，再之后只记得起一片荒凉的雪原。闭了眼，等不及再睡过去，窗外的风声逐渐微弱下去，他心里一阵乱，解决不了，索性下了床。裹着毯子走出卧室，他向着阳台望过去，看见艾尔艾尔弗站在那里，意料之中。时缟晴人小心地走了过去，站在他的旁边。这种时候，时缟晴人常觉得心里不知所措。艾尔艾尔弗的沉默是惯性，他想要说什么，却不知道要怎么来打破这个微妙的平衡。时缟晴人一直都没横下心掐灭自己的一点希望，但无从寄托。

他动了动嘴唇，什么也没说出来，心里面膨胀起来的东西却消减不了，撑得很疼，迫切却找不到一个出口。将所有未来排列一遍，但无论怎样走向都得不出想要的结论。再次起风的时候，时缟晴人终于往前跨了一步，把人揽进怀里的同时错开了视线。也许是冬天太冷，他感觉不到他的体温，直到呼吸重新在他耳边响起来，变得沉重，然后自己睡衣的领子被不住落下的泪水浸得潮湿。

再之后，他松开手，视线落在对方身上。艾尔艾尔弗好一会儿才抬起头来，眼角挂着一丝红，嘴唇上是咬过的痕迹。时缟晴人没做声，有点低落地看着他，眼睛里闪过一点希望又暗了下去。艾尔艾尔弗明白他的意思。他抛出一个问题要他来回答，那个问题同时也是艾尔艾尔弗自己的，其实他想过很多次，即便早已有了个模糊的答案，他也没有承认。如今时缟晴人逼了上来，尽管现在他并没说什么，由着自己的沉默。他给他思考的时间，而他用这个时间从心底捞出那个答案，由模糊到清晰。直到冷风灌进毯子里让他有点发抖，艾尔艾尔弗终于有了明确的答复。

不会，我不会走。他给了回应，声音有点沙哑，语调平缓，有自己一贯的笃定在里面。说完这句话，艾尔艾尔弗觉得口干，顺手把杯子里凉了很久的液体喝了下去，苦味爬上舌尖，寒意顺着食道进到胃里，腹部隐隐作痛，不久终于有一点甜味泛上来，在整个口腔里蔓延开。咖啡的成分意外地没挡住困意，时缟晴人进了屋子打开暖炉，艾尔艾尔弗坐回沙发上，意识有点飘忽，半睁着眼看见昏黄光线下他模糊的半个侧影，眼皮越来越沉重，脑海里面飞过去很多东西，他还来不及一一辨别，就已经睡了过去。后来隐约觉得头靠在什么上面，很暖和也很坚实，支撑着他不至于扭着脖子，艾尔艾尔弗没睁开眼，下意识往那边靠了靠。再醒来的时候，天已经亮了。

06

第二年圣诞节快到了的时候，时缟晴人想起来家里有只没用过的烤箱，当初置办家什时没招架住商场推销员的巧舌如簧稀里胡涂买了下来，想着可能会用到却一直没等来这个可能。流木野咲对着他老好人的性格嘲讽了一番，然后无意跟他说了句过节的话烤点姜饼蛋糕什么的也不错。时缟晴人琢磨着最近不忙，时间充裕自己也有兴趣，下了课跟艾尔艾尔弗打过招呼便去了超市。面粉苏打姜黄肉桂，糖霜和柠檬汁和淡奶油，红豆口味的羊羹是顺手拿下的——虽然艾尔艾尔弗从没直接说过喜欢，他对着清单数了一遍确认都采购齐全才推着车去了收银台。提着购物袋等公交车的时候时缟晴人发觉周围已经换了盛装，商场外面的小广场装点地绚丽异常，无数颗灯珠勾勒出圣诞树的形状，蓝色的白色的光点星海一般灿烂，熙熙攘攘人群嘈杂，他听见有人在哼一首圣诞歌。

好景不长。那一周他觉得自己有点着凉却没在意，清理实验室的时候打了个大大的喷嚏，一只培养皿从手里飞出去，摔了个四分五裂。时缟晴人在心里说了句运气真差，不过事情没完，打扫碎片的时候不小心划了虎口，鲜血涌出来止不住，被艾尔艾尔弗抓着去医院缝了四针。

但他竟然有一点开心。时缟晴人觉得自己看见艾尔艾尔弗在医院的时候，脸上挂着漠不关心的样子，眼神里全是紧张。虽然事后听闻的流木野咲小姐真诚地表示，打死时缟晴人她也不信。

回家以后他对着一堆没动过的食材，表情有点发愁。艾尔艾尔弗看出他的心思，顿了顿跟他说那我来吧。他看着艾尔艾尔弗，看他卷起袖子，露出一段光洁的手腕。

然后时缟晴人不得不向自己承认一件事。

空气静默，却没了最初那份沉重。艾尔艾尔弗很快揉好了面团，用擀面杖压成厚度适中的一层，模具刻出不同形状的姜饼被送进预热过的烤箱。香味溢了出来，带着恰好的温度扩散，挠得他心里有点痒。

他突然想赌一把，压上自己小半辈子的运气。时缟晴人默不作声地站起来，走到艾尔艾尔弗背后，伸手，环住对方的腰。被抱住的人手上搅拌蛋白和柠檬汁的动作停了一下，他没在意，下巴搁上对方的肩膀。身体贴得太近，隔着衣料触得到越来越快的心跳。时缟晴人有点紧张，埋着头，鼓足勇气小声地对他说了出来。那句话本身没有迟疑，偏偏是对能得到怎样的响应抱着不确定的幻想，牵出声音里一丝几乎不可捕捉的抖动。

他说我想和你在一起。

艾尔艾尔弗沉默了一会儿，给了一个音节短促的答复，耳尖有点发红。

平安夜前缟晴人收到指南翔子的简讯，说他们打算在学校外面的小酒馆办个聚会，二十五号晚上，还有多尔西亚那几个交换生，也算是提前践行。艾尔艾尔弗正给他换着手上的药，时缟晴人问他要不要去，他回答说随你。艾尔艾尔弗的头埋得比他低一点，专心缠着纱布，时缟晴人垂着眼睛刚好看见细碎银发之下一小块光滑的额头，再往下，有些上挑的眼角，高挺的鼻梁骨，干涩的嘴唇。等到艾尔艾尔弗打好一个结，他没松手，稍微使了点力把人朝自己这边拉了拉。

我喜欢你，他说，话出口的时候脸有些红，紧张地像个强装大人的高中生，然后又问了句那我们这算是在一起了么。艾尔艾尔弗抬高了些视线，直直看着他，说你明知故问，语气里听不出来情绪。时缟晴人没再接话，往他那边靠了靠，嘴唇贴上他的，吞掉了尾音。原本只是温柔的触碰，过渡到蛮横的索取，事态逐渐展露出一发不可收拾的迹象。他扶着艾尔艾尔弗的腰把他往自己身上带，攀住他脖子的那双手臂收得很紧。他们缺乏经验，不知如何宣泄的情绪冲开了某道紧闭的闸口，浪潮翻上来，互相吞没着没有退让的意思。直到艾尔艾尔弗把他的嘴唇咬破，血腥味扩散开来，时缟晴人才松了手。银白的头发被他揉得有点乱，艾尔艾尔弗的眼里涌动着什么，他心跳突然缓了几拍。

欲望在心里真切地发了芽。他看见艾尔艾尔弗的嘴角扬起弧度，没准是缺氧的幻觉。大脑停了摆，情绪山呼海啸没顶而来，时缟晴人没有再思考下去。艾尔艾尔弗和他额头相抵，相碰的鼻尖微微发凉，呼吸交错带出身体的热度。他的手伸进艾尔艾尔弗衣服里，沿着腰身干练的线条往下摸索，包扎伤口的粗糙布料传导着体温，艾尔艾尔弗僵了一下，玄冰有一丝松动，在时缟晴人温柔以待下竟逐渐化开。

头一次，他容着时缟晴人打开他的身体，进到更深的地方，把所有无法言说的感情都埋在那里。攀上顶峰的时候，时缟晴人对他说看着我，艾尔艾尔弗，看着我。那双眼里有一汪深海，然后他只知道自己已经沉了下去。

07

高纬度地区的冬季，漫长的黑夜霸占了大部分时光。时缟晴人醒来得晚，屋里没开灯，他睁了睁眼，适应了昏暗的光线，偏过头看见单人床狭窄的另一半空了出来，温度和痕迹还在。艾尔艾尔弗靠在门框上，说再不起床聚会就不用去了。他身上松松垮垮地套着时缟晴人的T恤，借屋外的灯光辨得出颈侧隐约的红痕，毫无掩饰的意思，似乎是有意将罪证留给他看。始作俑者不好意思地把视线移去了别处，没料到目光所及之处几乎一片狼藉。

把自己收拾好的时候已经没时间整理房间，他们来不及把所有东西复位，匆忙出了门，所幸最后到得不算晚。

酒馆氛围布置得恰好，室内不算亮，刚刚能照出轮廓的程度。灯光暧昧地晃过艾尔艾尔弗的脸，被时缟晴人用余光瞥见，打乱了心跳的节奏。他站时缟晴人的右边，不太亲密的距离，但恰好能让别人心知肚明他们是怎样的关系。

多尔西亚那边的桌子上摆着红酒，让酒保按特定的配料煮过，哈诺因解释说那是他们传统的喝法，用他们的语言说叫Gluehwein。说着递了两杯给时缟晴人。他转手将一杯送到艾尔艾尔弗面前，然后用自己手上的这杯轻轻碰了过去，“叮”的一声，附加一句圣诞快乐，肉桂和柳橙的香气沾着酒味顺从地钻进鼻子里。

时缟晴人本就没什么酒量。几杯热红酒灌下去，不胜酒力，头有些晕晕乎乎的，偏偏逞强去和别人玩猜拳，毫无意外地从头输到尾。流木野咲在一旁起哄说输家得有代价，晴人不然你上去唱首歌吧，他推脱不成，忽然下了决心，赌气似的又灌下大半杯，心里一横烈士般走去了台上。一手绷带还没拆，这会儿倒也不觉得疼。带着醉意的十指重重地搭上琴键，钢琴的第一声余音散去后又轻盈地扬起来。

This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet

I don't need to taste to believe

他坐在整间酒馆里最亮堂的地方，头顶的吊灯恰好将他和面前的古董钢琴圈进自己的势力范围内，木地板上划出一块明亮的圆。时缟晴人唱出了声，褐色的脑袋微微摇晃，本来挺清亮的音色带着点鼻音，一首圣诞歌唱得温柔。台下的气氛愈发热闹，觥筹交错间点来的酒已经耗去大半，精心准备的圣诞蛋糕也被分了空。古菲亚嚷嚷着要加几份薯条，流木野咲心血来潮地和他开起玩笑，把辣酱当作番茄酱递给他，少年捂着嘴一脸痛苦要让阿德莱伊做主，阿德莱伊尴尬地站在两人中间，黑色长发的女孩子忽然挽上他的手臂，古菲亚像是吃了瘪。伊克斯艾因喝得不省人事，头靠在哈诺因肩上睡得正沉，被靠着的黄发青年用多尔西亚语絮絮叨叨说着什么，一直不停地给自己倒着酒，也不知道一晚上的故事是说给青梅竹马的友人，还是说给了自己。指南翔子喝多了一直趴在桌上，一旁的人猜拳玩到一半的时候忽然弹了起来，说要跳弗拉明戈，周围人吓了一跳还没反应过来就见她提着裙子要上长桌，好半天才被理智尚存的野火毬惠和樱井爱娜拉了住，山田雷藏抱怨说我还打算配乐呢，手里像抱着吉他一样抱着个酒瓶。

艾尔艾尔弗坐在光照不到的地方，手边是一袋没开封的姜饼，他亲手烤的，在时缟晴人的固执下放了不少糖，表面沥着一层厚厚的白色糖霜。他的位置离得很远，座位正对着舞台。没打算融入狂欢的学生，他只是坐在那里，沉默地看着台上的人。

最后一个音节落下的时候，时缟晴人偏了头，那一双闪着光的海蓝色眼睛越过他们之间重重叠叠的人群，望了过来。

End


End file.
